magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Illya
Appearance Illya is a tall and curvaceous young woman, clad in silver and blue armor, a cloak, and a helmet carved to resemble a lion's face with mane. She tied her hair in a bun, but her hair is notably longer than her younger counterpart (who is from another world internally). She wears a golden crown on her head, representing her right tot the throne. Her emerald green eyes glimmer with hopes and dreams for the people of her empire. She is seen when her helmet is removed along with her silver and blue armor to have a rather..big chest. Personality Illya is a very well-mannered person but is often fed up with Sinbad because of his laid-back attitude. Whatever the case, their opposite personalities clash badly and not in a good way. Respectful but blunt, Illya is a very serious person when it comes to her people and her household members. However she has a soft side for Sinbad and is often seen casually joking with him even if she may say she hates Sinbad, she generally doesn`t. Despite all of this, she can be kind-hearted and endearing to people, a trait from her younger adoptive sister that rubbed off on her. A honorable warrior who considers everybody to be at her level, she respects the wishes of her subjects and other nations. Sinbad has noted that sometimes he wonders about Illya`s true nature as she seems to be a tsundere around him. Illya is selfless and devoted to her country`s welfare and safety. History Illya was born and raised in the Goddess Realm. Upon her birth, life was restored to the Goddess Realm causing all of the Goddess to call her a miracle. When Illya was 14, she captured a Dungeon where she rescued her elder sister Luna from near death. Since then, she has captured 3 Dungeons merely for the sake of keeping her Empire`s people safe as well as her allies which surround her Empire. Illya has brought peace upon many countries by restoring their natural beauty and breathing new life upon said countries hence her nickname as the: Heavenly Mistress, and founded her own country Darkway. During her journey`s she recruited outcasts and people from the slums with the promise of showing them the country she established. Soon the future members of the Spriggan Kings were assembled and Illya began to form relationships with foreign powers to ensure that peace reigned in her Empire. The five who are actually permanent residents of Darkway are: Arthur, a Knight of the Spriggan Kings and her adviser who started out in the slums but was rescued by IIlya, Mirasa, Illya`s adopted daughter who is a brave Knight who willingly serves her father for the sake of bringing life to barren countries who desperately need it, Kanako, a cynical, cold, emotionless person who behaves like a doll and believes she has no purpose in life but to serve her King to the best of her ability, Mira, a happy, go-lucky Knight who has sadistic tendencies especially if her King is involved, Lucy, a icy-cold Knight who is indifferent to even Sinbad and shows no emotions, Ishtar, a quiet, studious Knight who believes in justice and her King, Zara, a former soldier of the Kou Empire but defected for various reasons, all of those reasons relating to her hidden past, Xavier, a Fanalis and twin sister of Morgiana, Hannah, a Knight with the ability to see the future, and Reira, a Goddess from the Goddess Realm, who follows Illya as the prophesied Goddess in an ancient prophecy, dating back thousands of years. Plot Balbadd Arc Illya is first introduced visiting Sinbad and his country for a get-together between the two countries, but finds him with Aladdin and Morgiana at a hotel without his normal clothes. Needless to say, Illya`s anger is sparked and she uses her lance on him with his respective household members backing away. She then hands him some papers and her household members appear with Xavier being the last member to appear. Later he treats Aladdin, Illya, and Morgiana to a meal of Balbadd's specialties. At lunch, he learns Aladdin is a Magi and that Illya is visiting for old times sake and enlists both of their help in defeating the Fog Troupe. Illya merely nods and agrees right off the bat, as she is Sinbad`s ally and Aladdin agrees as well. The plan is for Sinbad to go with Masrur, while Ja'far goes with Aladdin and Morgiana, With Illya unleashing her lance`s true power from the sky on her flying horse. When the attacks begin, Sinbad meets starving citizens who are planning to steal from the rich. Upon seeing the condition they are in, he allows it under the condition that they do not hurt anyone. Sinbad doesn't find out about what happens on Aladdin's side until later. When Morgiana brings Alibaba to Aladdin's room, Sinbad and Illya listen from the other side of the door because he says Alibaba wouldn't tell them anything if he knew he was there. When Cassim comes to attack, he breaks into their room with the entire Troupe as backup. Cassim breaks down the door to get Alibaba back and the Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel. Sinbad, Masrur, and Ja'far begin fighting the Fog Troupe with Illya providing backup from the sky. Sindria Arc Illya has contracted a virus and is unable to move not even to speak to her people. She seems to be in a coma and Judar just cackles when Illya`s household members go after him and directly asks him what he is doing to her majesty. Magnostadt Arc Soon after the Seven Seas Alliance arrives at the site where the Medium is, the Imperial Alliance arrives with both their King, Illya, and Sula Targaryen. They are accompanied by Illya`s Household Members who ready their Household Vessels. They go in the order of the effectiveness of their Household Vessels. The order is listed below. Abilities Illya is one of the most powerful characters in the series. A master in swordplay as well as her lance that she carries around as a weapon. Illya has two Djinn in her possession whom she treats like old friends. As a Goddess in the amount of Magoi that she holds in her body, is only matched by the Magi`s that are centered in different countries. Magoi Manipulation Illya has the ability to use the Magoi within her body to counteract her opponents' Magoi, thus negating their abilities, though to a certain extent. This ability drains a lot of her Magoi, so she tries to keep him using this ability unless absolutely necessary. Metal Vessels Out of the two Djinn she has mastered, both have been shown so far. The Final Arc, briefly displays her full-body equip of the Djinn, Lukas. Illya`s metal vessels are her golden cross head-piece and her lance. She is able to do a full Djinn Equip with both of her Djinn. Category:Female Characters Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Major Characters Category:King Vessel